The Store (Occulttale)
by Magyka13
Summary: Sayomi , widow, lives with her only 'surviving' son Rune {aka Runix} (Occult!Sans) after circumstances took her late husband (unnamed) and twin brother to her son Noxx {Noxis} (OccultFell!Sans). They live over a shop they sell books and various assorted trinkets. Things are pretty peaceful...Until the past catches up and it's time to save someone thought lost forever.


Undertale belongs to Toby Fox

"Rune! Breakfast is ready!" Sayomi called from the kitchen where she was making bacon and eggs. Hearing a muffled reply from upstairs she turned and continued to finish making the eggs.

She is a 5 foot 3 inch elvish woman with white hair and red eyes. Dressed in her usual clothes consisting of a gray v-neck t-shirt with an upside-down silver heart (*cough* what her soul looks like), black jeans, galaxy themed converse and a knitted silver beanie. Her silver fingerless gloves lay on the countertop beside the stove on which she is cooking. The triple goddess symbol on her forehead glows a soft silver.

When she finished cooking the food and setting the table, Sayomi sighed and made her way upstairs past the two empty rooms to her son's room. (which is perpendicular to her own and across the hall from a bathroom.) "Runix get up your breakfast is going to get cold." She calla as she knocks on the door. Still no response.

'He must have fallen back asleep. Damn that narcolepsy.' she thought to herself as she knocked lightly before letting herself in.

The inside of Rune's room was dark blue walls with a whitish wood floor. There is a dark blue circular rug in the center. To the left is a walk in closet and past that is a computer desk with an open laptop on it. On the right side of the room is a four poster bed with a black quilt on it that depicted a celtic knot in white. At the opposite wall parallel from the foot of the bed is a large TV with a gaming console setup and a beanbag chair.

Laying on top of the made bed, fully dressed, was Runix. Dressed in a black shirt and dark blue cargo pants, the pentagram symbols skeleton was twitching lightly in his sleep. A pair of white and red vans are set at the foot of the bed with black socks.

On the side table beside the bed there's a small lamp on top with a bottle of water and a few pill bottles in the cubby with a pill day planner. Sayomi picks the capsules up and takes the medicine out for the day.

Lightly shaking her son, Sayomi softly tries to wake him. "Rune, c'mon ya gotta wake up dear. At least take your medicine for the day. You know you need it." She states.

After a few minutes Rune groans and slowly rubs the sleep out of his eyes. "What time is it mum?" He asks sleepily, accepting the pills and grabbing the water bottle. "It's almost noon. I know you didn't sleep well last night so I let you sleep in a little." Sayomi answers as he swallows the medicine and places the bottle back.

He groans and slowly puts his socks and shoes on. "Now come downstairs for breakfast. It's going to get cold soon." Sayomi starts as she heads towards the door. "Mom, I dreamed of him again." Rune states, causing Sayomi to pause at the door.

"What happened in the dream, Runix?" She asks, deadly serious and paler than usual. Pausing for a second as to collect himself, Rune continues. "I was floating in a very dark area. I remember feeling lost and alone. The area lights up, blinding me temporarily. When my vision clears, the room is now of a laboratory complete with grotesque tables and chairs with straps and other nefarious devices." Pausing to shudder at a memory of a time long past, Rune continues.

Sayomi moves from the door to sit her son in her lap and hug him close as he continues, shaking with fear. "On one of the tables, strapped down was Noxx. When I got to the table he just stared at me mom. Like he was some broken toy. Why don't they believe us when we say he's alive somewhere mom?" He asks brokenly, tears pouring down his skull.

"I don't know Rune. For now all we can do is keep up the locater spells and rituals until we find him. We'll find him, I'm sure of it. Hopefully your dreams may give us a clue as to where he is as well. Until then we can't give up hope. As hard as that seems." Sayomi murmurs into her son's skull, crying silently along with her son.

Sniffing lightly as they come downstairs to eat, mother and son take on the day and hope they can find their missing family member soon. For all of their sake.


End file.
